


Wolfish Desire

by MatthewTheFadeStrider



Series: Lupines [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P Canada (Hetalia), Allen Jones - Freeform, Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, AmeCan, Bottom Canada (Hetalia), Character Death, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fem!America - Freeform, Fem!England - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Francine Bonnefoy - Freeform, I guess it's slightly noncon in the beginning, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Madeline - Canada, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Matthieu (Matt) Williams, Nesting, Nyo!England, Nyo!France, Omega Canada (Hetalia), Omegaverse, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut, Shitty Ending but eh, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top America (Hetalia), Victoria Kirkland - Freeform, Walks In The Woods, amelia jones - Freeform, fem!france - Freeform, fucking in the woods, no tails no ears, nyo!america - Freeform, overall it's very similar though, plz i love you, semi-wolf like attributes, slightly non-traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, the features are slightly different, updated speratically, what is even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewTheFadeStrider/pseuds/MatthewTheFadeStrider
Summary: Matthew Williams is a 18 year old teenager with a very big problem: He has no idea he's an Omega.With so many Betas about, people don't always deem it necessary to explain the dynamics of Alpha/Omega relationships beyond the dangers of getting near two that are...as you would say, rutting. Matthew was born of Beta parents, so they never anticipated that he'd be one...And to top it all off, he has to go and fall into his first heat near an Alpha...





	1. Accidental Overexposure

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know - I shouldn't be starting more fucking chapter stories. But I did finish My Immortal, you know - even if it takes me a while I will either discontinue it or continue it with specific detail. Silence Row is still on hold, I haven't gotten inspiration in a year for it - but Imma try and write on it next month (after comic con) if I can manage-

Matthew should have recognized his symptoms. It wasn't like the information wasn't entirely unavailable; every body who had lived...ever...at least knew how to spot certain symptoms of an Omega (particularly one in Pre-Heat or after). Every Omega had it slightly different, but there were certain symptoms that were common such as overeating, weight loss, emotional spikes, mild to severe fatigue, and an unconscious desire for attention.

Matthew hadn't had the attention seeking issue, but his emotional state had been up and down all week. It began with his acting out, strange gutter growling at fellow students (that made them blink at him in surprise), and moodiness that settled into full blown depression by the second day.

Then there was the fatigue - such as his complaints at waking up in the morning, his need to go to bed after immediately finishing his homework (sometime around 5 in the afternoon), and the restlessness he always felt no matter how long he'd been sleeping.

Also, the overblown apatite for pancakes (in the morning) and his surprising loss of 10 pounds in a week. Now that should have been an obvious "hello dumb ass this isn't normal", but he'd chalked it up to harder work in Hockey. Of course this eventually developed into him raiding the fridge before he went to do his afternoon homework, commonly carrying up bags of chips or handfuls of left-overs.

He also developed a nightly wake-up call of his hard on sometime in the early hours of the morning (usually around 3 am), which he would be forced to wack off before returning to bed.

In short, he should have recognized the symptoms as "more than a hormonal phase".

Like...

EASILY.

And in his stupidity, he'd now fallen victim to the classic "oh hell no" situation of pain in his stomach and a sudden rush of crippling need. Here he was, taking his Saturday morning jog (inside the woods behind his home) - about a week and a half after this all encroached upon him, so suddenly - when all of a sudden he felt a pang in his lower abdominal region. It wasn't like a sexual drive he'd ever felt before - it caused him to double over and pant on the ground, moaning desperately like a rutting (against the forest floor) whore.

And then there was the scent that drifted up into his nose, a pungent reflection of Maple and Chocolate - intertwined into a sweet flavor that even caused his nose to prickle. After came footsteps that weren't his own, rapid and hard - like an animal tracking it's prey. Following that about a minute and a half later? Dark spices drifted into his nose, and his head almost lifted subconsciously-

The scent in the air that had tangled with the Maple and Chocolate (the dark spices) could only be described as musky, woodsy, and proud.

This caused him to hear a snort and growl, and almost instinctively he keened towards it in acceptance. He felt a weight distribute down upon him, and a hot tongue licking along the side of his neck. It should have been disgusting, licking people wasn't the mainstream - but it felt so right that Matthew couldn't possibly explain it in words even if he had the momentary cognizance to do so. The Canadian blonde shimmied against the weight on top of him, driving him partially insane with need and - also - innately aware of a need to run, simultaneously.

"NO. Mine, now." Came two words behind him, a loud voice surprisingly like his own. And it was in that moment that two sharp canines bit down into the flesh on his neck, piercing into a small, strange, birthmark he'd grown up marred with. People always believed it was just a natural mole, but it also caused unnecessary glances from certain people over others. The bite drew blood a second before a warm sensation spreading through Matthew's abdomen and nether regions. Only when the sensation came to him did he yelp and allow his limbs to go limp. A whimper escaped from him, and a scent - powerful and domineering - overtook his nostrils with a haze. The teeth retracted of their own designs, "Good..." Came the voice again, "Good boy." He felt a tongue lap along that spot again - and a guttural noise in approval. Matthew breathed through his nose, much like an animal would if held tightly with no seeming sense of escape. 

He was acutely aware of the grass beneath his hands, fingernails digging past the green blades and into the dirt below, like cat's claws clinging for purchase. He also was conscious of a sudden shift on his back. "Off." Came the command, and as if on instinct Matthew listened subconsciously. He shimmied off his shirt, and kicked off his pants, with ferocity, as if they had committed an atrocious crime and needed to be rid from the world. A sound of approval came from behind him, "Beautiful Omega..." 

Omeg-

Oh.

OH.

And then came a sensation behind him, Matthew unable to resist the temptation of arching his back to the barren chest pressing itself down against him. "Yes...so responsive, you're my responsive Omega." A few sniffs of the air and a pleased sound reached his left ear, "Nobody else will have you, then. Nobody but me." He felt something slide into him, not even needing preparation from the slick sensation rushing down his legs. His cock bobbed and throbbed as he felt a sharp pain inside his virgin hole. 

"AH-" His fingers gripped into the ground, and that same tongue lapped at his ear lobe. 

"Shhh..." Came a tender purr, "It'll ease, my sweet Omega..." Matthew felt himself lower to the ground - the sounds he was making not unlike a kicked puppy. A series of licks and kisses along his neck sent him into a spiral of pants, the soft animal noises eventually dying down and a new kind of whimpering that was more need than pain. "There we go...yes...I can feel you accepting me already..." Another series of kisses, and he felt rutting against him. He was reminded of the way wolves would thrust during mating season - unable to pull out and locked tight together because of a knot in the male's member. "Yes...oh yes...that's so good..." The statement was interrupted by a series of short snorts and animal moans that eventually led to his neck being bit into again. The vibrations into his neck could only be described as the muffled sound of the word 'mine'.

"Aaa-" Matthew squeezed his eyes shut, keening with his arms stretched far out in front of him from the building pleasure of it all. "A-ah...heh...." His sounds became louder than he'd ever yelled in his life. He was soft spoken by nature, so to scream from pleasure was a big leap from his whispering, shy, tone of voice.

A coil tightened in his stomach, leaving him to press back against the unbeknownst knot within him. "M-mm..yes..." He finally panted, "Harder-"

Teeth left his neck, "Yes, my little Omega..." And he felt his insides practically pulled from the thrusts - the Alpha pulling himself out as far as he could manage without outright hurting them both and jutting back in with the force of a battering ram. "Is-ah...so good. So tight-my little virgin Omega, such a sweet voice, such a beautiful body, and such a tight hole...lord...I want more...fuck-FUCK-" He felt the knot tighten and throb within his hind quarters, very much noting of it's warmth and hard length.

_God does it feel so good-_

Matthew bit his lip, a series of fangs he didn't realize he had breaking the pink skin and causing small droplets of blood to trickle down his chin. The curling sensation in his stomach warmed until he felt it spread across his body like the very neurons in his system had lit up-

And then he was flying, he was flying up in the sky like a rocket that just took off to space-

And he **_came_ ** crashing straight down hard with a loud bang-

"AH-" He clenched his eyes tight when a hot liquid filled him. A weight fell down on top of him, that same tongue licking along his small, bitten, birthmark.

"Good boy. My boy. Such a sweet thing you are, letting me have you like this..." 

Matthew's mind was still hazy, the coil in his stomach returning relatively quickly with an acute sensation of his throbbing cock.

"Hmmm? What's this? Hard still..." The Canadian hissed when two fingers came in contact with the head of his rock hard membrum virile. A very low laugh came from behind him, at the sound, and he felt features nuzzle against his neck, like some form of animal praise. 

Now everybody believes that the Omega's member is smaller than the Alpha's by sheer nature of their biology, but that's not always true, in some cases. Sometimes, the size differentiates pending biological make-up. Omegas are generally, by statistic, smaller than Alpha's due to the knot in an Alpha's cock - but that doesn't mean that they are, by any means - naturally small. Matthew was one of those cases where he happened to have two Beta parents whom were larger in size. So, he gained better endowment as a result of his parenthood. That's not to say that he isn't 8 fucking inches like some Alphas are, but he is somewhere between 6-7 inches when fully erect. This is exactly why the other male mentions, "Such a big erection for such a little omega~" Naturally this causes a snort from the submissive male - and a laugh from the more dominant. "You're pretty fricken cute when you're flustered." A lick along his neck in that same spot made him whimper. "Oh but don't take my jives and not realize that I would never leave a precious little Omega to suffer in heat with his hard on~" Another lick, "I promised I'd take good care of my Omega~" And with that, he felt that same hand dip along his length, returning to the sensitive head in no time.

Breathy, skyrocketing whimpers of ecstasy escaped from the confines of Mattie's throat; his eyes were rolling up in his head like a shook up eight-ball. Slick pre-cum coated the strange Alpha's fingers, sliding down over his digits while the dominant male let out a chuckle. "Oh how sweet you are, my little maple scented Omega~" A soft bite and a lick followed to that sensitive birthmark, causing a shutter to ripple through Matthew's entire being. No - not just his body...not just his spine...not even in his ever-shaking back-legs or stretched out arms...

It was a spiritual quaking that rocked his entire world. Pleasure was coursing through every neuron, every sense, every particle of his place in existence and Matthew loved it.

"Yes, let me here you, little Omega...moan for me...show me how much you want this..." A hand slid down from his rib-cage and across his rear end, only to make it's way down and behind - close as it could come to his balls without outright touching or disrupting his bound knot - still locked in place by the very biology of his Alpha make-up. His fingers only brushed lightly against the back of Matthew's balls, teasing, fleeting, soft...

Matthew's breath hitched when the tips of said digits did as instructed by their user, giving him a want for more of the touch - the sensations - the pleasure...

and then the other palm finally clenched down on his head, squeezing him painfully. "I won't continue unless you tell me how much you want it, little Omega-" The gravel bound tone - husky with need - brushed it's dewy breath across his ear lobe.

"I..." Matthew bit his lip, realizing that he DID in fact want this, he wanted the entirety of this. The fucking, the rutting, the knotting - he wanted it all. "...please...please I do-" He almost broke without that attention to his dick, the soft fingers brushing over the sensitive organ like they'd been, pumping him off with a pace both teasing and pleasurable. "I need it...I need..." _You. MINE. You're also mine._ "...I need this-"  
  
"You want me?" Came the teasing tone, amused but also aroused.

Matthew made a growl of annoyance and attempted to thrust down into the Alpha's palm.

"Ah-bad boy..." He chuckled, "Unfortunately I can't give you what you desire unless you say it-"

"It-" He growled, sarcastically, ever the passive aggressive type. This didn't suite his Alpha very well, as he felt a forceful growl against his neck. Matthew's forelegs, his arms, shook a little in fear at the sound.

"You know what I mean little Omega-"

"FINE! I want you, I fucking want you; I want your knot and your hand and that damn cock you refuse to move now- HAPPY?" Matthew snorted.

The Alpha just laughed for a second, "You're so cute when you get worked up~" And with that, a bite to his neck signaled the start of ministrations to Matthew's hardened member once more. People think that the sides of a man's cock was the sensitive portion, but in fact it's the head that's the most pleasurable spot to rub. A moan let itself fall from Matthew's lips, along with a spree of curses at that damn talented hand working his head and the knot picking up in rapid motions again. Before Matthew could bring himself to do anything, but manage moans and guttural words from the licentious sensations, the coil curled up inside him and he released for the second time today...all over the ground.

White splattered, sticky slick sounds like someone sticking their fingers in jello sounded, and Matthew felt himself collapse - finally.

The Alpha growled, releasing into his new-found Mate once more...

And all Matthew wanted to do was curl up and fall asleep. Yet something about the ground didn't feel right...and not because Matt was laying in his own semen.

He felt...barren. Something was out of place, or something wasn't entirely in place...

Several kisses were planted on his birthmark, "Sweet Omega...you're not happy, I can tell...that's alright, when my knot releases I'll get you to my house...there you can nest yourself. For now you need to relax, you'll be rutting against me shortly again, at any rate."

Matthew's head lowered, eyes closing. He felt exhausted, and yet revitalized at the same time...

However the Canadian shortly realized that the Alpha wasn't wrong....

And the process started up again within twenty minutes-


	2. Heated Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the two are about to mate, they bond, sleeping close and touching each other more and more. They will approach each other making quiet whining sounds, mouth each others muzzles, touch noses, and bump there bodies together. There may be mutual grooming and nibbling of each other's coats and the two may walk pressed close together. The Male may bow to the female, toss and tilt his head, and lay his legs over her neck in what could only be described as a flirting manner. The two may even sleep side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gunna sit here and write out the entire heat, that would take far too long and require far to much Smut for my tiny mind to cum (ha, see what I did there?) up with. So instead I'll have short snippets and one or two sex scenes.

**NOTE** : This story is from 3rd person limited POV, from Matthew's perspective. All his thoughts are noted in **BOLD** lettering along the way.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Matthew's bleary mind came into semi-focus about the time he realized his bed was exceedingly soft. His mother, Victoria, must have brought him in a whole bunch of blankets again.  She probably thought he needed the extra comfort from the obvious signs of pubertal stress lately. It was nice, all these soft warm blankets and sheets surrounding his body. The only thing he managed to do was burrow further, snuggling up under the warmth until he hit a soft body pillow along the side of his-

So soft, he almost didn't want to get up. Did he have school today? Wasn't it a Friday, not a Saturday? He blinked his eyes open, wondering why his parents hadn't come to call or alarm hadn't shut off, and realized that he was all but surrounded in a fort filled with clothes, soft blankets, and copious amounts fluffy pillows. Why was he in a pillow fort? Why in the H-E-double-hockey-sticks was he in a pillow fort?!

Wow, deja vu of when, his brother Matthieu and him used to build them and pretend they were lairs that separated them from the rest of the world. Matt mostly enjoyed doing this because, in general, he was more inclined to be alone. He was the type of person who could be left alone in isolation for weeks as long as he had proper supplies to survive. Matthew wasn't too far off from him, as he was generally used to being alone anyways. The reason they got along so well was because Matthieu doesn't like a lot of talking - and Matthew wasn't the type to blab on for more than three seconds at a time. It was then that he became aware of his stomach which growled loudly in hunger - and morning wood also seemed to hit up a welcome tune.

Oh, not to mention the fact that his parents had taken a vacation-  
   
A shifting of feet outside caught his attention, a familiar scent bringing back images of late night sessions and broken memories associated with lust and sex-drive.

OH fuck.

That's right, his recent discovery of Omegahood.

The haze of five days filled with sex, suddenly being remembered, sent him scrambling in surprise. A small pop caught his attention and he flinched, back giving him a harsh warning on rapid movement. He hadn't really had a whole lot of time to process what he truly was, or question anything about it. All that he had, had time to think about was the instinctual lust sending him into one bout of sex after the next. Every 45 minutes or so he'd been bucking, rutting, or riding the male who'd brought him back to his home...

The Alpha that had been within a mile of his heat.

He knew his name was _"Alfred"_ and that he was actually pretty kind and sweet, to a tender status, when they weren't rutting against each other like the wild animals caged within their spirits. At first, he dazedly remembered, that Alfred had tried to drag him to his own home - but Matthew had growled and insisted on staying at the familiar bedroom, of his place, not Alfred's. "Hey...look who's awake." The American came back in, shifting the white sheets back so that he could slide in next to the Omega. "...it's been a while. Time for you to eat, no complaining this time." The Alpha settled down in front of him, holding out a McDonald's bag. "First time you've actually slept for me the entire time...damn am I glad your parents are away for a while, this could have been hell otherwise." He suddenly shifted his weight causing Matthew to scramble in surprise as the Alpha laid himself down on top of the Omega with a soft sigh of contentment.

"W-whe..." He panted, body raising in temperature, slick juices sliding along his rectum and down to his balls.  
  
And the Alpha's rut began, again.

 

* * *

 

 

Another 3 hours and some few fucks later, the two lay in temporary control. The Alpha was kissing the younger along his neck as he ate small bites of the food provided. "...feel better?"

"Mhmm...why is this so intense, Alfred?" Matthew stopped eating and glanced up with a severe frown.

"Didn't your parents warn you?"

"They're...I'm born of Betas...I didn't even know-"

A dawning look came across the Alpha's face. "Shit, Mattie." He kissed him softly, "I've heard of that. It's becoming more and more common, what with the experiments to weed out Alpha and Omega genes." He shook his head softly and then began the explanation before another wave came upon them both. "My father was an Alpha, but he mated with my Beta mother. My mother's family tried to make him take the pills, you know, the ones that make you..."

"Lustless. Hardly human."

"Yeah, those things." He took a pause, but not for long as he could already see a blush lighting up Matthew's cheeks. "My father told me all about it. Things about how an Alpha should try and keep himself under control and how Omegas would act. He told me that it's important to treat your Mate right, regardless of Omega or Beta status, ya know..." He looked at the other. "Look, I'm not gunna lie, bro - what you're going through ain't easy shit-"

"Isn't there something I can do to end it..this...this lust?"

"Allow me to thrust into you repeatedly and keep fucking you until the need goes away. And that'll only last for a little while before you return to that need again-"

"What about School? WILL _this_ ever end?"

"Shhh-calm down, bro. You're safe in your home and-" He paused, sniffed the air, and licked his lips again. "You smell so good, little omega~" The shift in his tone was unbelievable. From a quirky dork to a licentious dom straight out of Fifty Shades Darker or Black Dagger Brotherhood-  
  
And Matthew responded to it like a rabbit in heat, letting out several pants and a loud moan-

Matthew felt himself being pulled up on top of the already-naked Alpha. "This time I want to see you cum..." He licked his lips, "I want to see those features of yours scrunch up from the pleasure of my cock as I cum inside you-"

Matthew bit his lips and pulled up, gasping when the bulbous head of the now-aroused male started to press into his flesh and slip through. Alpha males could be up to 12 inches in length, which was a ridiculous amount of cock for one poor Omega to handle. Alfred happened to be about 10, a median length between the ridiculous and the marginally small. His girth, though, was what through Mattie off. It was thick, wide with pleasure and when that damn knot inflated outwards, it hurt like hell because it was overblown even more than usual. "Heh..." His hands supported himself by settling down against the Alpha's chest, before he himself lowered completely.

He felt his Knot inflate and it was at that moment that Matthew's features scrunched up from the pain.

"Ah...ah~ Beautiful little Omega~" The American licked his lips. "Now ride me-"

Mattie lifted up with the support of his Alpha's hands on his hips, pulling as far as he could manage before settling back down and repeating the process. "Ah-Al-Alfred-" He breathed, face screwed up.

"Y-Yes, little Omega~?"

"F-Feels good..." A strained chuckle came from Alfred as Matthew's speed increased. Idly, the American had reached up sometime during the midst of this and started pressing his thumb against the puckered pink flesh of the Omega's nipple. "O-Oh..." Matthew clenched his eyes shut and concentrated on the coil in his stomach, alongside the thumb rolling about such sensitive flesh. "Ah-AH!" Scrunched up eyes, balls tightening and pushing out the white semen through his cock and onto the Alpha's chest.

Unfortunately, the Alpha was not done, and he'd already flipped them forward so that Matthew was underneath - ramming his hips in desperately with the sensual sounds of low tone growls chorusing to the rut. "Fuck, yes, so tight little Omega- GOD fuck!" He leaned his head back as he came, a growl ripping from the dark confines of his throat.  
  
And the two came down from the clouds of ecstasy the rode for a moment. When Alfred's knot loosened again, he pulled out and dripped onto the sheets below (which already had been changed and washed at least a million times in the past 5 days). Alfred dropped back on his rear, wiping Matthew clean with the towel he'd had on demand. "Good boy-"  
  
"H...How long will this last?" Matthew sat up when they were finally clean again.

Alfred settled down and pulled the Omega close, "I don't know, Mattie." He kissed his forehead, eyes clenched closed for a split moment. "For first heats...?" He sighed, "Usually, it takes a week and you're bordering on the edge of it...but that all depends on the Omega."

"Shit..."

"Mmm...not that you're complaining about the activities, right?"  
   
What.

The.

Fuck...?

And speaking of fucks-

It seems he wanted another-

 

* * *

 

 

Another day passed and Mattie was eternally grateful that his parents weren't coming home for another three. He hoped that this would end before then, and given that he'd become more and more clear-headed, over the past 24 hours, his hope was skyrocketing rapidly. Alfred hadn't left his side much, unless he went to prepare them meals or go take care of necessary bodily functions. This happened to be one of those times where Alfred was taking a quick break to prepare them lunch.

Matthew found his lack of prescience always unsatisfying. He always felt warm and happy with the Alpha's scent wrapped around him like a cocoon so when he was gone. So he left his little nest and went to watch TV to distract himself from the desire and lack of scent.

He decided to flip through the channels, looking for something interesting-

**Please have something interesting-**

_"-the north American house hippo-_

**Does not exist-**

_"-the best of us steps up, our Nation stands a little taller...we all play for Canada-"_

**Aww...that was nice. Too bad I only caught the tail end of it-**

_"-Fourty seconds left on the clock and the Bears-"_

**Not gunna happen. American Football bores me, about, to death-**

_"-now we mix the garlic in to give it a nice feel-"_

**YAWN.**

Matthew finally settled on an American News Channel. Alfred seems to have hotwired some American news and such to his TV.

_"We are being threatened by these vicious hunters-"_

_"Vicious hunters, have you done your research-"_

_"Excuse me- I was speaking, ma'am-"_

_"I appreciate that, but you really have no idea what you're speaking on. The Obama-Era decision to protect Bears and Wolves was one of vital importance-"_

_"And how, to threaten our children?"_

_"Bears and Wolves are not a big a threat as you're making them out to be. In North America-"_

_"Excuse me ma'am-"_

_"IN NORTH AMERICA-"_

Matthew couldn't help but chuckle at her pushiness, amused at the American way of Televised News.

_"In North America only two documented cases of wolf attacks are known, and neither were fatal. One, was a hunter, whom was kicked and scratched, and a little girl, whom was bit as a result of shining a flashlight in the wolf's eyes-"_

_"Exactly, we can't have them going around threatening livestock and our children-"_

_"Livestock and our children? Wolves interact with humans very marginally, as I mentioned before. And, it's more likely to get killed by a dog than it is for a bear to kill you. As for livestock danger, it's been agreed upon by Ranchers and Experts that in Michigan alone,  Gray Wolves - as a sub species - will only kill about one in every 2,000 head of cattle, and one in every 1,000 sheep annually."_

_"Excuse me ma'am, excuse me ma'am - where do you get your information? Because I have a rancher, as a friend, who claims that wolves and bears are a severe threat to our way of li-"_

The TV switched channels as Alfred sat down beside him, "I cheated." He said as he put the McDonalds bag down on his Omega's lap. "Also, why are you watching American News-?"

"I... _was_ bored?" He took out the chicken nuggets.

"You have to REAAALLY be bored to watch things from my homeland." He clicked on it to switch over to a channel featuring the Maple Leafs and the Capitals playing up against one another.

"Where do you come from in America...?" He asked, only managing to nibble against the greasy chicken.

"New York...I lived in Brooklyn with my brother, Allen, for a while before moving off here when Trump was elected. I didn't want to be apart of that, plus he was talking about regulations against Alphas and I just wasn't ready to be...hunted. You know, like a common dog or something." He shrugged. "So I got myself a Visa and headed out. Moved here, to Winnipeg, been here for months now."

Matthew blinked, "And what about your brother?"

"He's...part of why I moved, too, actually. I'd been staying at his place for a while, and we were both getting a bit territorial so that was part of my motivation. It'd gotten really bad...like...verging on marking our stuff with urine." He laughed like it was a joke. Matthew hoped it was a joke, but one could never tell with Alphas.

Which, the thought, was kind of...

EW.

"So you moved to Canada, the home of-"

"Diversity, yeah. I have to admit, I was skeptical, but I am really happy here. And..." He blushed, "...happy with..."

"Me?"

"Yeah." He nuzzled up to him, Matthew's scent flaring into the American's nose. Scent bonding was important when it came to the tail end of an Omega's heat.

...but speaking of tail ends-

Alfred had him pressed into the couch, running his teeth from the glands on his neck and down to the bare skin that still remained uncovered aside from a pair of boxers. Such fiendish things-

 

* * *

 

 

A week now had passed, and Matthew was feeling much better today. He'd finally gotten up out of the nest and went downstairs. "Thanks, Alfie..." He took the steaming cup of Coffee from his, now, bonded mate.

"So now...we have time to talk." Alfred said with a laugh, "I can smell your heat is over, now. It's a shift in your scent-...the Maple scent you produce is less noticeable...and not so...tempting."

"Maple?" He vaguely remembered something of the sort, but it wasn't exactly a prevalent memory.

"Yeah...you smell like Maple Syrup and Chocolate which is awesome, really. I love Chocolate, and I've come to appreciate Maple Syrup during my stay here, too." He sat down across him. "So...uh...what do I smell like?"

"You can't tell?" The Alpha shook his head and tapped his foot excitedly, bouncing like a puppy as he stared at a ball in his owner's hand. "It's...earthy. Like woods...but it's kind of...tangled...ish...? It's kind of like the woods...mixed in with something that smells like Old Spice..." He shrugged.

"Huh..." He nodded, "I can't ever really-" His phone went off and he checked it, crinkling his nose. "Hang on...I gotta take this. Be right back, babe-" **Babe?** And with that, the Alpha made his way to the living room, answering with a mellow greeting.

The Omega's leg twitched uneasily as a sudden curiosity pulled him to sneak towards the wall and listen. Now, bare in mind that Matthew wasn't a stalker or anything...and he certainly didn't make a habit of eavesdropping...

It's just that...in this case, he felt a need to listen...

Jealousy? Possessiveness? He couldn't place it...

Whatever the reasoning - he found himself up against the wall, and straining his ears, to metaphorically catch a glimpse into the looking glass...

"...yeah no..." Matthew tensed, "...no it's fi-...no, I'd never hide anybody from you-" Matthew bit against the back of his wrist, keeping a growl from escaping his throat. "Yeah, yeah, I love you, too-" Matthew could feel his toes grinding down against the soles of his shoes and his teeth sharpening against the back of his arm. Tears couldn't help but bubble to his eyes as he snorted. He couldn't believe this- NO. He should have believed this...

He knew nothing about Alfred. He was an Alpha, after all - and he just happened to come into contact with him during his heat. He should have expected this to be a rut and nothing more. Yes, Alphas mated for life, but that didn't mean he didn't have a second Omega on the side...

He should have expected this.

Matthew walked from the wall...

_I love you, too-_

"I'm sure you meant...I love you... _TWO_. As in: _MORE_ than one." He shook his head. He was _NOT_ going to share....

He wanted...

He...

He wanted _HIM_ \- or he wanted _HIM OUT_.

He heard the shuffling of feet as Alfred made it back into the room. "Sorry about that..." The Alpha gave Matthew a smile that caused his blood to boil.

"No problem..." Matthew muttered.

Alfred stopped and sniffed the air, "Your scent has changed-"

"Oh?" Matthew took a sip of his coffee lest he say something stupid. For now, he would wait, and when the time came he would take that damn phone of his and smash it against the wall...not before checking caller ID, first, though. Matthew observed the Alpha's blinking eyes as they narrowed in suspicion.

"So has your tone." The other blonde sat down slowly, as if he was ready to jump up soon.

"What gave you that impression, _eh-_?"

"Your scent smells like burned Coffee and dried Maple Syrup and your pupils have turned to slits."

Matthew looked at himself from the mirror hanging above the coffee maker, and sure enough, his purple eyes displayed a snake like attribute. "I see-"

"...and your respiration is slightly out of balance, too. You're huffing from anger. You can't really lie very well-"

"I...see." He snorted and turned away, rising from the chair to dump out the remainder of his coffee.

"...is it something I did?" The Alpha slumped in a way that Matthew could see from the silver rim to the family's faucet.

Matthew said nothing as he washed out the coffee cup, silence filled only with rushing water and irritating squeaking of, his hands overworking, the ceramic materials. Matthew was more and more irritated at the French flair his father put into their log-cabin like home. There was just something irritating about the smooth wood and beautifully carved structure. Why did his father have to have so much interest in-?

"...Mattie?" He felt hands wrap around his waste and he flinched away, glaring at the Alpha with a petulant expression. "...Mattie what did I do?"

Matthew snorted, "You're mated."

"...yeah, well-"

"I knew it." He turned away disgustedly.

"Matthew-"

"Don't give me that. Don't talk to me in that tone, Alfred-"

"...you don't want to be mated?"

"...I don't want to be drug along! If you love someone else than don't string me along like a whore, _MERDE_ -!" He started to walk out, but the Alpha tracked him.

" _What are you_ talking about-?"

" _Don't_ play dumb- I heard you on the phone." He glared over his shoulder, starting up the stairs.

"...Matthew-...Mattie, turn around-" Alfred had grasped a hold of the Omega's arm, causing Matthew to turn towards him wildly with burning eyes.

"WHAT-?!"

The Alpha flinched at the surprisingly loud tone for his normally quiet and soft-spoken Omega, "Matt...that was my father-" Matthew blinked, shoulders slumping. "...I called him and told him that I wasn't going to be able to contact him for a few days when this first began...I didn't want him to worry. He's pretty close to me and Allen, both. Worries over us because he think's we're still...boys. But he knows me too well and had called to question if I was hiding a mate from him. I'm sorry, I should have warned you that he might call...clear up any misconceptions or misunderstandings..."

"I..." Matthew looked down, feeling instantly guilty. He shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that, should have he? "Sorry...I didn't realize-"

"It's fine-Hey...look at me." Matthew's violet orbs rose to see tender blue ones staring back with soft, dilated pupils. "Yo, I'm anything but offended at your response. Being possessive over me as my Omega...it's a compliment." He smirks a little, the grin sideways and slightly goofy. "Besides, it's not like I ain't gunna get all up in arms if you ever act like you're with someone else, ya know?" Matthew watched as Alfred stepped up to the same step he was on, pressing them tight together betwixt a staircase custom-made from white spruce. "Yo, your possessiveness assures me that you care for me as much as I already love you..." Matthew's eyes fluttered closed like butterfly's wings as he felt a forehead press against his own.

He'd heard a story or two about the bond Alphas and Omegas had relatively quickly, but probably wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't experiencing it at this very moment. Among black vision and soft touches they headed up to Matthew's room for some TLC. It was nice, soft, warm, comforting- every adjective Matthew could have described his dream romance...  
  
And somewhere along the line they spoke about their lives.

Matthew told Alfred that his favorite sport was hockey, big shocker-

Alfred told Matthew that his favorite sport was football, yet again a big surprise-

They also spoke of their family life...

Matthew of Victoria, Francis, and Matt-

Alfred of Louis, Oliver, and all of his many siblings-

Alfred also took up most of the speaking time, which Matthew was fine with. The two were like puzzle pieces that were so opposite, yet so similar in ways, that they just clicked perfectly.

Matthew fell asleep at some point, but woke up in the middle of the night to a peaceful Alpha laying on him and softly breathing into his back. Matthew had glanced behind, only spotting a tuff of blonde hair that never tamed down for the Alpha...

...smiled...

...and fell back asleep-

Life was good...

For now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how, on Archive now, it doesn't actually post on the date that you publish it unless you change it manually. UGH.


	3. Mauvaises Nouvelles Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt comes to visit his baby brother, Matthew...discovering Alfred...and cursing Matthew with some severely bad news.  
> Also a shitty ending. But I ran out of steam...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Severe Angst and character death.
> 
> Also copious amounts of Fluff and 2p Canada~ 
> 
> YAY for 2p~

Matthew woke up to the sounds of growling and shouting downstairs. He put his hands over his head and groaned. H-e-double hockey-sticks, Alfred - he swore he was going to have to start keeping him on a leash...

Rising with a pointed grunt regarding his back popping, he twisted about until the tension released and checked if he was decent.

As soon as his mind registered that he had his typical maple leaf hoodie on, he bounced on down the dark red stairs with a huff and puff. "Alfred I swear to god-" He stopped in his tracks, seeing that his brother, apparently visiting, was sitting on top of his Alpha with ease. Matthew covered his mouth with a giggle, but it only lasted so long as he saw him starting to dial the Mounties. "Matt!" He started running towards him.

"Maple-" He looked up, "Stay back, I caught this-"

"Matt it's fine, he's my-" Mate? Alpha? "-boyfriend."

Matt blinked and looked down, "Oh-" And with that he rose much to the pleasure of Alfred who snorted and brushed the dirt, from said floor, off himself (upon rising).

Matthew giggled into his hand, "Are you alright, Alfie?"

Alfred retreated to a pointed place in front of his Omega. "I'm fine, but-...who is this? A friend?"

"Yes, in a way...and he's my brother, Matt. The Hockey Player for the Canadiens, I told you about? Well...bragged, more like-"

Matt's left eyebrow raised, "You bragged?"

"Who wouldn't? I have a brother in the NHL!" Matthew's statement caused a soft rumble to settle into Matthieu's chest, which was as close as the monstrously large male came to ever laughing. Alfred glanced between them and relaxed, catching onto the brotherly banter that settled between them like two old friends...

But as soon as it came, so too did it pass, as Matt gave a pained expression to his younger sibling. "...Matthew...I have...some news."

Matthew's eyebrow raised, tensing because he knew his brother well enough to recognize one of his grim moods. "...what?"

"...Sit down, mon frere." The French-Canadian said with a sad sigh.

 

* * *

 

 

"...what?" Matthew gave him the saddest, most disbelieving glances that Matthieu ever received from his brother; going clear back to the days when he would tell him ghost stories only to find him snuggling up to him that night, after a nightmare about whatever topic they'd been on.

"...Tu as entendu me correctly, little maple." He used the affectionate name he'd given him when his younger brother used to romp around in the forest of maple trees they'd had behind the house, when they were children.

Matthew couldn't hardly believe it, in his shock a ringing settled within his eardrums - blocking out all cognitive thought to a silent shock. "Non...non! This can't be true! Mom and dad-"  
  
Alfred blinked, "Mattie- I'm so sorry..." He interrupted the moment, settling down next to his mate only to have the omega lean into him with sobs that racked the smaller's frame.

Matthieu continued as if their conversation hadn't been interrupted by Alfred, "Piteux...they're gone, Mattie...they passed away after the car crash last night. I came to take you with me. You're legally under age, still, in Canada and by all rights...I can take you in. I'm going to bring you to Quebec-"

"No-" Alfred's head jerked up, "That's so far away-"

"Quite frankly it might be good." Matthieu's eyes bore into Alfred's, "You seem like a good kid, Alfred...really. But you're too old-"

"I'm 21!" He said indignantly, slightly defensive as his arms tightened around Matthew's body.

"And Matthew is only 18-" He sighed, a pause filled only by a teary-eyed Matthew's whimpers and a glaring, protective, Alfred's growls. "I'm sorry, but that's just too much of an age gap. Maybe in a few years-"

"He's mine." Alfred snarled, causing Matt to stop on his roll and raise an eyebrow. " ** _MY_** Omega-"

"What?!" Matt said, genuinely confused.

Matthew interrupted through his sniffles, "...I...I went into heat about a week ago..." His eyes shifted away from Matt's averting to the floor like he was a kicked puppy facing his master for the first time since an unmentioned incident.

Matt paused, data formulating an equation and answer in his head. When all the variables clicked, his violet-blue hues widened to an unnatural level. "Shit FUCK! You mated, didn't you? You were...oh fuck what did they call it...?"

"Y-Yes. I...I didn't know and...he-" Matthew interrupted his brother  before he finished the thought, but it was rhetorical anyways.

"I was out for my morning walk. I've been on a diet for a while, tryin' to lose weight, ya know? That's when I smelled his scent and it sent me into a rut-it's a fancy term for us Alphas to say 'out of our mind with a need to mark'."

The older Canadian sighed and shook his head with a distasteful expression, "Then this isn't a love-based bonding-"

"N-no! That-" Matthew's breath hitched, "That's not it at all...Alfred and I...w-we genuinely do love each-other-"

"You said it yourself, Matthew...you've only known him for a week. Not to mention the only bonding you've had was based upon hormonal instincts-" His voice was raised slightly, "How in enfer can you be so sure-?" His fist clenched and opened repeatedly, the protective nature of his role showing. Alfred snorted, scent glands flaring despite his common sense telling him they needed to work this out with one another.

"Because-..." The younger brother couldn't answer that, not entirely, "I just know."

Matt grunted irritably, "This is _Stockholm Syndrome_ at it's finest." He stood up suddenly, ruffling his long hair (which currently wasn't held back by it's usual pony tail). "Matthew, please..." He turned around with softer eyes. "Come to Quebec."

" **NO** -"

"This ain't your decision to make, Americian!" He barked at the male with the overly patriotic shirt, bald eagle practically screeching down the front. Alfred stood up, features flaring to a dangerous point of life. The two were suddenly up in one-another's faces; ready to tear each-other's throats out at any minute. You could swear that Matt was an Alpha in his own right; however, that was just his attitude, not orientation.

"Of course it's my decision, he's _**my**_ mate! I should-"

"You don't have control over my actions, Alfred." Came a bark over the two of them, the unusually soft voice shooting out like a whip; "I am a thinking being, even before you came along-" Matthew's hands were on his hips, showing that rare side to him that could make a German Soldier run screaming. "And you-" He pointed at his brother with a warning, "I **_do_** have some rights to my own well being. I'm 18. I can think for myself." Alfred and Matt backed away from each other, looking genuinely cowed. You know, for a little, sometimes unnoticeable guy who blends into the background he did have a fiery look to his eyes when free will was in question.

Matt took a long sullen silence before he finally spoke again. "What would you do without a support group? You can't support yourself without a college degree, you're not even out of high school." He pointed out.

"You managed well enough, eh?" Matthew raised an eyebrow. Oh eh...it was generally misunderstood by the populous of Americans that scattered along the lower border. Only true Canucks knew that Eh was a signification of a non confrontational Canadian prompting another for confirmation of the facts presented in a statement turned question. And that's your fact from the local Canadian, today. And generally it was a regional thing, too. Some places in Canada do not say the phrase, some do - it depends on where you are, slang changes from province to province.  
  
"Oui. I did." The french-canadian said softly and turned away, rubbing his features.  
  
Alfred looked confused, so Matthew decided to clarify the past for him. "Matt he...well, he sort of ran away when we were young. There was a disagreement with our father and him." Matthew flinched at the reminder of his father coming up in the conversation. Though tears prickled his eyes, he stayed on track; It was a surprise he was taking this so well: he was usually more sensitive. Perhaps it was his naturally practicality taking over for the situation - realizing that things needed to be sorted before he finally reached out for comfort. "Francis, our father, and Matt fought about...well Francis wanted him to go into fashion, but Matt...didn't. He didn't really want to follow in our father's footsteps, and the two...well they fought pretty harshly. Some words were exchanged that I didn't hear...because my mother, Elizabeth-" Oh his mother, that made him choke a little. He loved his father but there was nothing like the relationship between a son and a mother. He cleared his throat, blinked away some tears, and tried to ignore the looks of concern shot his way; "...well she shepherded me out. I was a lot younger then...it was about...eight years ago." He looked down, "Matt was sixteen. He wanted to become a super star, go into hockey...that was his dream. And pere, he....just didn't take to it." He looked at his fingers, "The next morning Matt was gone. I didn't understand what happened, but Matt always wrote letters to me at school. He didn't think father would take kindly to the letters in the mail, so he sent them to the school adressed to me and...I guess the school felt so bad they just gave them to me." He looked up sadly, "It wasn't until about three years ago we started skyping. Father never really made a big deal out of what I was going to be...I think because he felt guilt over driving Matt away."  
  
Matt looked down, guilt flashing over his features. It was probably because he'd felt guilt now, after all the years of fighting and silence that he'd never get to apologize or hear Francis's voice again.

Matthew was much worse off, as all the emotions were starting to bubble up within him.

When the tears stopped finally, nobody spoke. Matthew had made his point. Matthew was a free person (and even though Matt felt he had some rights to custody over him at least for the next year) Matt was going to let his brother make his own decisions. He certainly deserved that much after all the years of separation. Perhaps it was guilt because of their parents deaths that he didn't fight as hard over custody of his brother. Perhaps it was something else.

 

* * *

 

 

Matthew looked at a suitcase filled with clothes on his parent's bed. A few mounties had visited since his parents death a few days ago, they'd informed him that several of his relatives were vouching for custody. A social worker was coming soon to pick Matthew up and take him to a temporary foster family. Lately Alfred had been gone a lot, but he promised today he'd be there. He was no more than a little older than Matthew, but they'd discussed the problems. Some people look down on relationship of people whom are out of school and not, even if they're close in age. Matthew wasn't legally an adult until 19 in Seskatchewan. He was 18, most places in Canada he had legal rights, but not here in Sesk.

Matthew looked over his shoulder at the door where he heard voices heating up behind him. He felt a certain acute absence from Alfred's lack of prescience over the past few days. Who would have known he fell so hard, so quickly, and so completely. His problem lied in lack of knowledge. He never got any talks about the relationship between Alphas and Omegas because neither of his parents were either. Very few were these days...

Alfred had given him a book that he'd had in his family. Something to distract him and give him more info on his kind. There was dates and talk of heating cabins in the early part of the 15th century, but it faded out after a few decades of depletion and fear. As it turns out, the species of Betas (they weren't named at the time as such, but these days they had one) were so afraid of this new gene (now dubbed Lupe78) popping up in the human race that there was quite a political and social fight over the whole thing. It was claimed that the earlier versions of the mutation began with a tail and ears, but nobody knows for certain. By the 17th century so much persecution was faced that the "Lupines" (as they'd been dubbed) were therefore almost completely wiped out. There were a few spare families whom were left before 1789 when laws (in a few "Sanctuary" countries open to the Lupine species of humans) were actually passed to protect them from any more death.

But as the years passed, people have all but forgotten what has passed, and knowledge on their kind is sparse and few and far between.

Fast forward to the 21st century and you can see that the Lupine species (Alphas/Omegas) are making a comeback. It seems that with several centuries of breeding with humans have led to unknown offspring. Nobody is for certain if they have an Alpha or an Omega as their ancestor and as a result there's a lot of questions being asked and not a whole library of knowledge out there to aid in things. Except in the US, wherein they're becoming an issue again...

(Which explained why Alfred was here in Canada as a persecution campaign was being run against anybody different than the typical "straight white male" stereotype that ran rampant down there-)

 **What a wonderful neighbor they are.** Matthew sighed, he shouldn't be that distasteful with all of the States. There were probably people whom deserved more than the country provided to them. That were good decent people, just like here. No nation was perfect, even if the US is far down past Average in that regard, Matthew probably shouldn't condemn the entire nation just because of political turmoil and problematic leaders.

He was just in a bad mood...and looking for someone to rage against for his terrible predicament. The States seemed an easy target right now.

Sighing he looked about one last time at his parents room. Large white walls, which were wanted by his mother. His mother was always sensative about british tradition, quick to anger but soft if you caught her in the right mood. But...she wasn't abusive...

She was kind, just...had a hard shell.

A Tsundere, he heard the word once in an Anime he watched as a child.

British flair coupled with French style filled the room with a beautiful combination of two nations who seemingly hardly ever got along, yet seemed so perfect when you combined their textures.

Matthew about broke down again as he stared at a paper laying on his parent's nightstand. It had been something he'd written up many years ago, his father intent on leaving it there for ten some years in pride.

Matthew had written about them as an assignment in his second grade class. The assignment was all about whom your heros were, and Matthew wrote about his family - his father, his mother, and his brother - being his heros. Matthew felt in any given moment Alfred was his Hero, too, now. But he wouldn't feed his ego in that regard, especially with his strange love for Captain America already plastered across almost every shirt he wore.

He finally took a shuttering breath and grabbed it from it's place pinned to the nightstand, taking out the tacks and stuffing it in the suitcase he was bringing along on this strange new turn to his life. It wasn't easy, none of this was. He could only take a deep breath and try to keep strong, his mother would have told him so as well. Mattie flooded his gaze one last time over the room as he departed, door softly closing with a thunk. He didn't know where his life would lead him now, but he knew he wanted it to be close to Alfred. And so he left, managing his way downstairs until he saw several faces. One - the social worker - a kind woman with soft features and hair not unlike his own. He thought she'd mentioned her name being "Madeline" at one point, but Matthew could never be for certain. Two - Alfred - whom was standing against the wall but immediately shifted out from it and crossed towards him as soon as he came down the stairs. Three - Matt - whom was waiting along side the two with a concerned expression. He'd already told the Mounties were they could shove it because he was going to be with his brother. They let his mouth slide, only because of the situation...

"Are you alright?" Alfred spoke to Mattie for the first time in days, eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine. Just dealing." He leaned into his touch, and Alfred in turn brought his body close.

Madeline didn't seem the type to judge, she just looked on with a soft smile as they embraced one another. She was a kind woman, soft spoken with bright purple eyes surprisingly not unlike Matthew's own. The Mounties said he'd be paired up with a social worker to fit his needs and his best interests, but Mattie never imagined how well. "Are you prepared, Matthew?" She said softly, "I know this can be a rough time, especially with everything that's happened-"

"Yes, I am." Matthew confirmed, looking over from his Mate's arms. "I'm prepared to leave...I...I think it's best if I do so quickly."

Madeline gave an understanding nod to the other and gestured with her arms outstretched towards the door, "Follow when you are ready, sweetheart." She filed her way out with a soft walk.

"She likes my team." Matt said with a smirk.

"Pfft. Who doesn't?" Matthew giggled, genuinely lifted up a little by his brother's attitude.

"Maple Leaf fans." The older pointed out matter-of-factually.

"Point taken."

"Mattie...are you sure you don't just want to come live with me? I mean...I got an awesome crib. And-"

"I can't, Alfred. According to the law, I can't. AT least...not until I graduate at bare minimum."

"...but what if you end up with your relatives that are like...super-duper-fudge-coated-extra-sprinkles-eating-it-on-the-toilet-cuz-I'm-sad- far away?"

"Firstly, don't ruin Ice Cream for me with that sad image. Secondly, if what Madeline says is true it sounds like it'll be for my best interest. AKA- what I need and want. In the end it comes down to my testimony."

"Right, RIght...." He says sadly, looking at him with those damn american-flag-blue puppy dog eyes...

**Why does he have to be so adorable? And chubby? I mean the chubbiness only makes him more cute.**

"What happens, happens, Alfie. We'll...we'll figure it out. I promise." Matthew leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, and their scents flared to life - combining into an earth-like combination of maple, chocolate, and pine. "Besides-" As they broke apart, Matthew began-" It's only temporary one way or another. After I graduate I'll find a local college and come live with you." He pressed his hand to the other's cheek softly and gave him an eskimo kiss.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"One hundred percent sure?"

"Yes."

"Pinky swear-?!"

Suddenly the Omega burst out laughing, "Yes, Yes, I pinky swear-"

"OKay! But you know if you break a pinky swear that the pinky monster will come!"

"You're such a child."

"You fell in love with a child."

"...point taken." He laughed and kissed his nose. "Besides, he's pretty adorable for a child."

"Hey! I'm not adorable, I'm THE HERO!"

"Sure, sure."

Whatever may come, they knew they'd find out together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a poll, shall we?
> 
> If I have a sequel to this...would you like 2p AmeCan with Beta!Matthieu and Alpha!Allen? :3
> 
> EDIT (November 19th 2017) - I have a girlfriend! YAY! We're kind of the AmeCan couple, too~ I love her.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------
> 
> A few translations from your friendly neighborhood Canuck-man (or Captain Canuck, whichever you prefer LOL):
> 
> Mon frere: My brother  
> Tu as entendu: You heard  
> Non (you should know this if you watched the anime, but...): No  
> Piteux: Sorry  
> Enfer: Hell  
> Americian (kind of obvious, but): American
> 
> \----
> 
> Questions I got on Dev since our last update:
> 
> 1\. Can you make a lemon AmeCan fic where Matthew is 16 and he falls in love with Alfred, who's his teacher?
> 
> A: NO. In Ontario, Toronto - or Canada in general - we cannot depict children under the age of 18 in explicit activities. It's against the law. And, not to mention, people, that it's generally unmoral. Here's more information:
> 
> Any person who makes, prints, publishes, or possesses child pornography for publication is liable to a maximum sentence of ten years’ imprisonment and a minimum sentence of ninety days’ imprisonment. Any person who transmits, distributes, sells, imports, or advertises child pornography or possesses child pornography for one of those purposes is liable to the same maximum and minimum punishments. Any person who possesses child pornography is liable to a maximum sentence of five years’ imprisonment and a minimum of fourteen days’ imprisonment. Any person who knowingly accesses child pornography is liable to the same maximum and minimum punishments. The term “child pornography” includes not only pictures, films, and other visual representations, but also written material which counsels sexual activity with a person under the age of eighteen and audio recordings that describe sexual activity with a person under the age of eighteen. It is not a defense to a child pornography charge that the accused believed the person depicted was eighteen or older, unless the accused took all reasonable steps to ensure the person was of legal age and that he or she was not depicted as being under the age of eighteen.
> 
> 2\. I absolutely love this fiction, but my favourite character is 2p Canada. Is there any way you can include him?
> 
> YUP! Here he is - copious amounts of 2pAmeCan!

**Author's Note:**

> Immediate smut, ladies and gents...
> 
> Excuse me if it's bad, I recently got into the Omegaverse and am still learning the basic rules and outlines of said universe.


End file.
